Love, Your Secret Santa
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: Secret Santa present to smileynushie896! Chad gets his very own 'Secret Santa' - a girl he doesn't even know, but falls in love with. A Channy one-shot. Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/N: Iiiiiiiit's Amy's Secret Santa one-shot! And as if it wasn't totally obvious from the summary…**

**Happy Secret Santaaaaa NUSHIEEEE! :D Yes, I am your Secret Santa, and so here's your Christmas present! And for the rest of y'all, well, consider this as your Christmas present too :P**

**I started this idea (kind of) last year, but when it didn't work out I wrote **Chad with A Crush **for my Secret Santa instead. But this year I have a better plan for it, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Warning: A little OOC. Okay, a lot OOC. Yay for OOC :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with A Chance.**

* * *

**Love, Your Secret Santa  
**

It was the first time he saw her.

It was 23rd of December, and it was the studio's Christmas party. The largest stage had been cleared of props and sets and instead, a large bomb of festivities had exploded in the middle of the room and left _this_ in its wake. The walls were streamed with tinsel and banners excitedly reading _"MERRY CHRISTMAS CONDOR STUDIOS!", _the decorations spanning from different shades of red, green, and a shiny silver that bordered between pretty and tacky. The floor was covered in a white powdery material that was supposed to be like snow. It crunched beneath his feet as he trod along, holding a coffee cup, trying to avoid the other actors who were unskilfully attempting to dance.

He, on the other hand, was far too distracted with his coffee, or, at least, he was just trying to avoid eye contact with anyone and wanting nothing more than to go home. He didn't know anyone – well, apart from his cast mates and a few random people he'd ran into before in the hallways before, but no real friends were around. He didn't even really know why he was here – a threat from an overly-quirky cast mate, perhaps? Or an overly-angry boss who was convinced that his involvement in this ridiculous festivity – filled with dancing, some cruddy punch that could or could not be spiked at any point in the evening (well, there were _teens _at this party…) and twinkling lights – was supposed to 'bond' him and his fellow cast mates together. Please. They were stood on the other side of the room, drinking the punch and joking with each other. He gripped onto his coffee cup harder and grumbled beneath his breath.

He was alone.

Well… for now.

_She_ walked into the room at about eight, but he didn't notice her at first, until he got bored again and decided to head to get another coffee to distract him. She was stood in the doorway, with the cast of _So Random,_ one of the few sets that Chad vaguely knew of, giggling hysterically, a plastic cup of punch in her hand.

He remembers what she was wearing that night with precise clarity. It was, well, _pretty. _The first thing he noticed was the red Santa hat on her head, before he let his eyes fall down to her face.

He was sure now that he hadn't seen her before. He wouldn't forget a face like hers – unique, special, beautiful. Her hair was brown – a chocolately, glossy brown, and her eyes were just a few shades darker than her hair. She looked sweet, kind, giggly. She was thin, too.

That was when he noticed her outfit – an outstanding red, velvet-looking dress with a white, fluffy trim around the hem and neck, just like the Santa hat. She was wearing flat pumps, red again, and it was just then when Chad noticed the silver tinsel wrapped around her ankles like jewellery, with little bells attached that jingled every time she moved. Another thicker piece of tinsel lined her neck (though this one did not have bells on), like a boa. He chuckled to himself as he joked that it was like she thought she was at some fancy ball. It was clear she was into the festive spirit.

It was even clearer how beautiful she was. He was not too proud to admit it now – he was smitten with her.

It was only when she left the group she was stood with that he worked up the courage to move towards her. She left the large hall and went into the hallway, a spring in her step, the tinsel twinkling as the light reflected off of it and the little bells jingling a merry tune.

Curious, his empty coffee cup long forgotten, he followed her down the hallway, moving sluggishly, trying to avoid being heard or seen, even by her. He was about ten feet behind her as she rounded the corner, towards the little kitchen room that he had previously wanted to reach. Tip-toeing, holding his arms out for balance, he continued, curious to get a closer look at this girl. What would he even say to her? A simple 'hello'? Would he try a cheesy pickup line? Suddenly every pickup line he'd ever known and/or tried was thrown out of the window. This girl was worth more than them.

He scoffed. He hadn't even talked to her and she was already worth more than any girl he'd ever met.

He reached the final corner between him and what he presumed to be her final destination. He heard the door open, and then close, and then he waited for a few seconds, contemplating his next move. He bit his lip, realising how creepy it was that he was following her around like this; a girl he didn't even know.

He peered around the corner, and the door in front of him was labelled "Kitchen Room". He knew the design well enough – it was just a simple little room where cast or crew or visitors could get a drink during a break. The walls were painted white and all the décor and appliances were a glossy red and white mix which made it feel like a scene in a cooking show or something.

There was a quiet burst of giggles and cheers coming from behind him, and he was tempted to head back to the dance and forget that he ever saw this girl. He turned your head – slowly… – and his body followed…

…

Then again…

He turned back.

He _was _planning to get another coffee before he even _saw _this girl, right? So it wouldn't be weird at all to go into the room, just to get his coffee, and then maybe he could say a friendly 'hi' to this girl while he was at it. There'd be no harm.

His body was fully turned back now; in fact, he was striding rapidly towards the door. His fingers reached for the door handle and clutched onto them and he realised, as his hands connected with the cold metal, just how sweaty they were. He pulled a face in disgust. He would never sweat at the thought of a girl. This was pretty weird for him. A different experience entirely.

He twisted his clenched hand and the door handle went with it, clicking at the motion. Inhaling, and then exhaling nervously, his shoulders moving with the breaths, he took one large, final step into the door.

Now, what to say to her? _Oh, hey, there!_ Nope. _How do you do, Miss? _Nope. _Howdy!_ …Um, nope. Or he could just play it nonchalant and just bump into her by accident or pretend he didn't even see her until his and her hands touched over the sugar packets. Yup, that would make everything seem less staged.

_And then what am I supposed to do after __**that**__, genius?,_ he asked himself. After all, this girl wasn't worth some cheesy pickup line – he'd already decided – and so maybe the easiest thing was to just do it like the movies. Give her a small smile. A simple hello. Maybe he should drop something, and then while she stumbled to help him, their eyes connected and they both realised, right then, that they were each other's missing piece…

He snorted derisively. _Yeah. _Not staged _indeed._

All this thinking had taken him a mere second. He was in the room now, and looked forward, hoping to see this mysterious girl he'd not even spoken to yet. He looked left. He looked right.

…

Where the hell was she?

A girl's sudden shriek made him jump out of his skin. It sounded almost like a cry of war, and before he could gather himself he turned around and saw a small body leap at him and tackle him to the ground.

He groaned as his head hit the floor. The blur of this small figure was now coming to him – brown hair, chocolate eyes, Santa hat, beautiful face…

This was his precious perfect girl he'd been daydreaming about five seconds before.

Ah. Well… she seemed _sweet_.

"Why were you following me, huh?" The girl demanded. He stared at her, open-mouthed, realising he'd lost his tongue. Or maybe knocking his head had taken his ability of speech from him. "Well?" The girl demanded. "What were you doing, huh? You know I could get you put in jail or something?!"

"I- uh- I-I…" His tongue had returned to him, so it seemed. Weirdly enough, all he could manage was incoherent babble. A word finally formed and he said apologetically, "sorry…"

The girl kept her face screwed up angrily for about five seconds before she burst out laughing and squealed, "Kidding!" She shook her head, pushing herself off of him, "Totally kidding… sorry about that, I'm really bad at meeting new people…"

"Oh, uh, I… no, my fault…" He was forming slight sentences now. Something he'd feared he would never do again after this girl had terrified him. Whether it was her violent attack or her stunning beauty that had rendered him speechless, him was now pondering deeply. He rocked himself forward and sat up, his head spinning at the movement. His immediate reaction was to grab his head and he panicked. Concussion?

The girl smiled warmly at him, reaching forward. "Lemme see…"

She watched him for a few seconds, staring at him, concentrating very hard; probably to check for concussion. She began asking him questions which he answered with ease; she asked him for his name and he answered with a smirk and a pop of the collar.

"Typical," She muttered underneath her breath.

"Huh?" He blinked.

She smirked, ruffling his blonde hair, "You're just a _typical_ bad boy Hollywood actor. Shame, really…"

He didn't know how to respond now.

"Here," She gave him another warm smile as she reached her hand out to him and helped him to stand up. "No concussion. No injury. Unless, that is, when you knocked your head it turned you into some self-obsessed jerk."

He got her reference immediately. Ah, so she had a nerve. He liked that.

"So… hi." He inwardly rolled his eyes. Smooth, Cooper; real smooth. And creative. Gosh…

"Hey there, Superstar." She giggled, the bobble on top of her hat swinging joyfully. "I'll save your dignity for you – " She put on a face of shock and excitement. "Oh. Em. Gee! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Ahhhh, I love you sooo much in Michael Falls!"

He smirked, not sure whether she was joking or not. "Uh, it's Mackenzie Falls…"

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to." She shrugged, that blinding grin still lighting up her face.

"So…" He tried his best to spring up conversation. Nothing came to mind.

"Want a drink, Superstar?" The girl asked, delicately skipping towards the coffee machine, as if she knew his answer before she'd even heard it.

"Yeah, that was why I was coming in the first place." He insisted, rubbing the back of his head and smirking girl pointed at him and winked, making a clicking noise.

"Gotcha." She grinned.

He watched her movements with a look of awe on his face, which she giggled at. She clearly noticed it. She didn't seem to mind though.

He stayed with the girl for the rest of the night. She was interesting, funny, and bubbly, and also had a hilariously sarcastic side which made him choke on his drink with laughter. And the best part? She stayed with him the rest of the night, too. She never insisted she had to go; she never went back to the _So Random _cast that she was hanging out with before.

She stayed with him. That _had_ to be a good sign.

_It had to be._

But the night went too quickly. The party ended after one last slow song – the one time that the two of them had danced _together _– arm in arm, locked together, inseparable. They had danced all through the night – ever since she had led him back into the hall, he'd decided that dancing wasn't so stupid, especially when she taught him the ridiculous dance to _Gangnam Style, _which was a song he despised but he knew that the dance made this girl giggle and so he did it anyway. He had to admit, he'd had fun.

But now they were dancing _properly _together; linked to each other, arms around each others' bodies, staring into each other's eyes with a smile.

Their dance ended abruptly when Tawni from the _So Random _cast dragged the girl away urgently, saying that the girl's mother had called fifteen times and wanted her home.

He watched the girl be dragged away. She waved at him, mouthing, "Bye, Superstar," and he went to say goodbye back before he realised that he didn't even know her name.

…

…

The next day came, Christmas Eve, and Chad was determined to find this mystery girl.

He spent some of Christmas Eve in the studio, determined to run into this girl again. He hung around at _So Random _for a little while, even though half of the cast weren't even there. Tawni, his biggest hope at finding the mystery girl, was one of the missing cast members, which frustrated him to no end.

Luckily, Chad knew where Tawni lived. He drove to her house, hoping to find the mystery girl there, only to have his shoulders slump when Tawni just shock her head solemnly at his question.

"Sorry, Chad, she went home. To Wisconsin." She stated, before pulling a small package out from behind her back. "But she left you this."

Chad examined the package carefully. It was a small, box shape. The wrapping paper was white with a little red pattern that looked like snowflakes, and a little matching tag was attached. He flipped it over, and it read _'Chad'._

Eager, he tore open the package, and inside it was a white cardboard box. Inside that – he grinned – a _coffee_ mug. He spotted the little note inside and picked it out to read it.

'_Hey, Superstar,_

_So, I got you a gift before I left this morning. Sweet, huh? I thought, since our first date was sitting around a little coffee machine before grooving to Psy, this was perfect. Check it out. It's got a little puppy on it dancing. Adorable, huh? Dancing dog. Heh._

_Anyways, you're probably wondering where I went. Unless Tawni told you, but if not, I went home. To Wisconsin. Yup, I'm a Wisconsinite. Born and raised. Advice? If you don't wanna meet more people like me, never go to Wisconsin. If you do; whoop-de-doo, move here then. _

_Don't worry, Superstar, we'll meet again someday. And I know that you don't know my real name. So I'll just sign off as…_

_Your Secret Santa x'_

…

…

The next year's Christmas holidays came around again faster than Chad expected. Years got shorter as he got older, he realised. He had, however, spent the whole year thinking about this mystery girl, or his 'Secret Santa'.

He'd assumed that Tawni could've been like their medium, since she and the mystery girl seemed to be friends or something, but whenever he asked about her (which he tried not to make too often – he didn't want to seem desperate) all he got was a shrug as Tawni admitted, "We haven't talked in a little while. And when we did, she didn't mention you. Sorry."

He was beginning to believe that her promise was going to be broken and they would never meet again.

That is… until the 23rd of December – their anniversary – came along.

The knock on the door was nothing out of the ordinary, though the appearance of Tawni Hart on his doorstep was quite perculiar. The two weren't exactly friends – regardless of the last year, where Chad had spoken more to Tawni than he ever had in the last few years of knowing her, they had made no best friend pacts or met up for coffee, and he'd never hung out with her and her cast. Tawni wasn't his friend – just his medium for the mystery girl who he was beginning to believe really had been a ghost or a hologram or something.

So Tawni's presence at Chad's door was one weird thing. The other weird thing was the bright smile spread across her face when he opened the door to her. Pulling an envelope from behind her back, the blonde gave it to Chad, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I think you'll like this, Chad." She promised, before turning on her high heels and skipping back up the pathway and down the road, disappearing out of sight without so much as a 'see you'. Chad, pulling a face at the envelope, read the writing on it. _Chad Dylan Cooper _was written along the face of the envelope in silver ink, as well as a little picture of a smiley face that was clearly hand-drawn and also in silver ink. Chad turned over the envelope to see the same smiley face on the back of the envelope, right above the opening flap.

Slipping his finger under an opening in the flap, Chad cleanly opened the envelope, pulling out a Christmas card with a jolly, cartoon picture of Santa Claus that made him chuckle. Opening up the card, he blinked as he read the message…

'_Hey, Superstar!_

_Meet me outside Condor Studios tomorrow_

_Love, your Secret Santa x'_

He smirked a little. He knew this couldn't be from his real Secret Santa at work this year – Chastity, who ruined the surprise of the Secret Santa stuff long before she was supposed to. No, this Secret Santa was someone very, very special.

Someone who, over the year, he had grown to doubt really existed, even more than he doubted the real Santa's existence.

Christmas Eve. Chad Dylan Cooper stood outside the studios, rocking backwards and forwards, eagerly awaiting the sender of the card. He knew who it was, and he had been waiting so long to finally see her in person again.

Chad only wished it was snowing to add to the romantic aura, but California's toasty warm climate wouldn't allow it and so he settled for a simple twig of mistletoe to keep the meeting both Christmassy, as well as romantic. The little twig was held behind his back, hidden. He hoped she would be willing.

He checked his watch with an impatient sigh. When was she arriving again? Oh, yeah: nine-thirty. He groaned, bouncing up and down on his toes. He was tired, he was impatient, and, thanks to the fact that he was only wearing jeans and a T-shirt, he was chilly. While he'd admitted that California was a warm place, it was no centre of the Earth and the sun had set a few hours ago, leaving the Earth without its biggest source of heat, which, because he was unprepared, left Chad shivering, with little goose bumps on his arms and the hairs standing up across his neck.

Giving in to the shivers, Chad left his spot on the wall and wandered over to his car, where he'd left a cheesy Christmas sweater he'd worn on the last day of work to appease his bubbly cast mate Chastity. It lied on the back seat in his car, forgotten and not needed. Well, until now. He'd vowed he wouldn't be caught dead in the thing anymore, but this was an emergency. Kind of.

Fumbling to get his keys out of his pockets, the shivering superstar could see the sweater inside the car, mocking him. It was navy blue and had a knitted picture of Santa Claus on it. Santa was smiling – at that very moment Chad felt it was it was a taunting smile. He'd vowed never to touch that thing again and now he was gonna wear it? Joyous.

He checked his watch again. It was 9:35.

Late. She was late.

He groaned to himself, giving up on his search for his keys. What if Tawni had just been joking with him, teasing him? What if the whole thing was a big scam?

He mumbled a curse under his breath, softly kicking the door of his car, as if willing it to open. It didn't.

He sighed. _Perfect._

"Need a hand, Superstar?"

She couldn't have come at a better time. Chad whipped his head around to see the figure he'd been pining for for a whole year.

She was stood there, arms folded, a bright smile on her face that was all too familiar to Chad. He'd seen it enough in his dreams.

He blinked as he noticed a few differences. This figure was a few inches taller than last year, but that wasn't shocking, more expectable. What was a shock was the fact that the girl's beautiful, flowing brown locks were now a deep black, glossier than her brown hair used to be. They were tied up in one big plait over her shoulder, a good few inches longer than he remembered her brown hair to be. A red bow was tied in the end of it, matching the Santa hat atop her head that made Chad smile. She was no longer wearing that fancy red dress like she was last year – rather, just smile blue jeans, a green vest top, and a red cardigan, but that didn't matter. She was still here.

His Secret Santa. She was here. And she was more beautiful than he could ever remember.

"Hey, there." She said, her smirk softening into a smile at the one spreading across his face, unfolding her arms and walking a little closer to him. Dazed, he followed suit, and they met in the middle. He grabbed onto her hands tightly, and vowed to never let go.

"Hi." He breathed. He was proud to be so close to her. His rational brain was moaning. He'd only met this girl once and known her for one sole night. Why was she so special?

The rest of his brain didn't even dare to question. He was glad she was here. She was different. Unlike any other. She wasn't some crazy obsessed fan – she treated him normally. She joked with him, she laughed at him… she was everything he'd ever wanted in a girl. Plus, she had the smile and the voice only perfection could offer.

And then he had to realise something – he didn't even know the name of this little piece of perfection.

"So, Secret Santa," He joked, earning a musical giggle from the girl, "Care to tell me your true identity?"

"Allison. Allison Munroe." With a smile, she added, "Some people call me Sonny."

"Sonny…" Chad murmured the name to himself, like a spell. "Like… a ray of sunshine?"

Sonny shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, Sonshine…" Chad nicknamed her, earning another soprano giggle, "It's great to finally see you again."

"You too, Chad." She replied, calling him by his true name and not her pet name '_Superstar_' for the first time. It made him smile softly, hearing his name said with her voice, that he'd dreamt of so many times. It sounded so much better than it did in his dreams.

"So, what are you doing back?" He asked curiously.

"I got a job on _So Random_," She explained, "Tawni's been my friend since, well, birth, and when Mandy left the show, she recommended me for the part! And well, here I am!"

Chad grinned, "So, you've moved to Hollywood?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And you'll be going to the studio every day?"

Sonny nodded, "Merry Christmas, Superstar."

Hugging Sonny tight, placing a kiss on her cheek delicately, he found a smile lighting up his face. "Merry Christmas, _Sonny_." He mumbled. "Sorry I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't get you anything either." She pouted. He just chuckled.

"Doesn't matter." He decided, muttering into her hair, "It's gift enough seeing you again."

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
